Feliz 2008
by Alphabetta
Summary: Ya sabes lo que sigue.


**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. ¡Feliz año nuevo! Fic lemon PWP parodia de aquellos fics del 2008 donde Akatsuki parecían más un grupo de compañeros de piso disfuncional que una banda criminal. Podría haber sido más loco, pero no quería malgastar palabras en nada que no fuera lo realmente importante. Se pueden imaginar las risas enlatadas cada vez que un personaje habla.**

* * *

—¡Tobi! ¿¡Dónde estás, hm? —exigió saber Deidara a gritos, asomándose por la puerta.

—¿Y ahora qué te hizo? —preguntó Kisame, mientras él e Itachi limpiaban.

Deidara salió de la cocina sin contestarle. No tenía tiempo para ponerse a hablar. Llevaba un buen rato más caliente que una estufa y cualquier segundo perdido en estupideces sería un segundo perdido teniendo sexo salvaje con el cabeza hueca.

—¡Tobi! —Deidara abrió la puerta del salón, donde encontró al resto de Akatsuki viendo una estúpida comedia de situación—. ¡Llevo diez minutos buscándote! ¿¡Por qué no contestas cuando te llamo, hm!?

Ahí estaba, sentado en el suelo con esa estúpida máscara naranja y tapado de pies a cabeza. Como se iba a divertir arrancándole todo a zarpazos.

—¿No puedes hacer menos ruido? Estamos tratando de enterarnos de lo que pasa —apuntilló Sasori.

—¡No estoy hablando contigo, Danna! ¡Esa serie es basura de todos modos!

—¡Hola, senpai! ¿No quieres verla con nosotros? —exclamó Tobi.

A Deidara le entró un tic en el ojo. ¿No acababa de decir que era basura?

—No. Sígueme. Quiero enseñarte una cosa, hm.

—¡Oh! —Tobi por fin sonaba interesado—. ¿¡Y qué cosa es esa, senpai?

—¡Arte! He hecho un... Pajarito que quiero que veas —dijo, esperando que pillase la indirecta.

Hidan emitió un graznido que se suponía era una carcajada.

—¿¡Sabes lo gay que sonó eso, Deidei!? Si no fuera porque es Tobi creería que lo que quieres enseñarle es la polla. Aunque, ¿quién sabe? Seguro que te van esas mierdas. Como que el idiota de Tobi te reviente el culo mientras gimes como u- ¡AUCH!

—¡Hidan no empieces! —lo regañó Kakuzu, dándole una torta en la nuca.

—No entiendo —dijo Tobi, rascándose la cabeza.

Bien. Hidan pillaba sus indirectas pero Tobi no. Debió haberlo supuesto. Pero Deidara ya había venido preparado, en caso de que le costase convencerlo. Sacó una piruleta de colorines del bolsillo de su túnica y se la mostró, aprovechando que el zombi combi estaba ocupado gritándose el uno al otro mientras Konan se veía como si quisiera matarlos.

—¡Mmm! ¡Mira lo que tengo aquí! ¡Una deliciosa, dulce y sabrosa piruleta que Sasori no Danna nunca podrá saborear porque encerró su alma en un trozo de madera! ¿La quieres?

Tobi dio un gritito ahogado, volteándose a mirarlo mejor mientras Sasori gruñía algo sobre que tampoco la quería.

—¡Sí! ¿¡De verdad es para mí, senpai!?

—Por supuesto, ven conmigo y podrás chuparla toooodo lo que quieras, hmm.

Por fin su compañero se levantó, y Deidara salió de la habitación agitando la piruleta en su mano. La risa de Hidan no dejaba oír nada más.

—¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Este par de maricas en serio se van a-! ¡AUCH!

Seguido por Tobi, Deidara caminaba rápido por el pasillo, agitando la piruleta en el aire.

—Te la podrás comer toda si vienes conmigo.

—¡Qué amable es el senpai!

En cuanto pasaron a su habitación conjunta, Deidara cerró la puerta con llave.

—Y ahora...

—¿¡Me darás la piruleta ya!? —escondido tras su máscara naranja, Tobi sonaba emocionado.

Deidara se desabrochó la túnica y la dejó caer al suelo a sus pies, revelando que no llevaba nada puesto bajo la misma excepto un diminuto tanga rojo. Notando como se iba endureciendo por la espectación que bullía en su bajo vientre, se metió la piruleta en el tanga.

—Si la quieres, gánatela, hmm...

Obito no podía pensar a derechas después de que la mayor parte de la sangre de su cuerpo corriera a concentrarse en su entrepierna y la poca que le quedó en la cabeza estaba saliendo por el agujero de su máscara en ese mismo instante. Deidara lo miraba, sobándose el bulto. El palito de la piruleta sobresaliendo por la tela roja. Dulces y su sensual senpai pidiéndole guerra. Obito no podía sentirse más afortunado. Llegó incluso a considerar estar soñando, o en un genjutsu.

Se posicionó a sus espaldas con el kamui y rodeó su cintura con un brazo, mientras con la mano libre pellizcaba su nalga expuesta. Sintió a Deidara estremecerse en su agarre.

—¿Y dices que me la puedo comer entera? —apretó, pellizcando la carne mientras apoyaba el mentón en su hombro.

Deidara se pegó a su cuerpo, restregándose en él mientras gemía con suavidad. A Tobi esos soniditos lo estaban matando un poco más. Con torpeza, se quitó los guantes para disfrutar mejor del suave tacto de aquel culo perfecto.

—Entera, mmmmh. Y a mí también.

Obito tomó el palo de la piruleta y comenzó a frotarla. Miró por encima de su hombro como la erección de Deidara crecía más dentro del minúsculo trozo de tela rojo, ayudada por la fricción. A la vez, se abrió su pantalón para que él pudiera sentir cómo lo había calentado en tan poco tiempo.

—Empezaré por aquí —susurró, antes de subirse la máscara a lo alto de la cabeza y morderle el cuello.

Los gemidos de Deidara se dispararon en intensidad cuando tuvo entre sus dientes la sensible piel, la cual recorría con su lengua tras la mordida.

—¿Ves... como no eres un buen chico?

—Nunca dije que lo fuera —respondió, admirando con orgullo las marcas rosadas de dientes en el cuello del artista—. Eso lo dijo Zetsu.

—Dilo de todos modos, hmm.

—Tobi es un mal chico —susurró en su oído, a la vez que le daba una firme nalgada—. Tobi es un chico muy, muy malo.

Deidara estaba tan duro que el tanga no podía contener su erección y la punta sobresalía por arriba. Obito sacó la piruleta húmeda por el líquido preseminal y le dio una lamida, saboreando el contraste dulce y salado con notas amargas.

—Mmm... Este es el mejor dulce que me he comido en la vida. Y he comido demasiados.

Se separó de él para ir a por la silla. Cuando volvió, Deidara se lanzó a quitarle los pantalones, a tirones bastante violentos. Obito lo ayudó, mientras se sentaba y le pasaba la piruleta, para deshacerse de su sudado y caluroso suéter de cuello alto. La mano de Deidara recorría el bulto en su ropa interior. La lengua en su palma bien afuera rodeando la punta escondida tras la tela.

—El dulce no está mal. Pero prefiero este otro, hm.

Deidara se inclinó, para atrapar la erección con su boca y soplar, mientras le pasaba la piruleta a Obito de nuevo.

—¿Y a qué esperas?

La presión de la lengua aumentó, moviéndose inquieta sobre su verga. Deidara lo miraba a los ojos, con una sonrisa desvergonzada antes de inclinarse y restregarse el bulto por toda la cara. Ambas lenguas comenzaron después a juguetear con su erección. Obito tomó aire con fuerza, y un suave gruñido se le escapó. Supo ahí que todo se iba a volver brusco y rápido en un rato. Pero primero iba a disfrutar de aquella mamada.

Dio una lamida a la piruleta del color del arcoíris.

Cuando Deidara agarró del elástico de sus boxer, Obito se levantó un poco para permitirle bajarlo mejor. No tardó ni un segundo en agarrar la erección recién liberada. Las lenguas en sus manos pasaron a la acción. Casi podía decir que le dolía que aún no estuviera enterrada en lo más profundo de su garganta, al ver como Deidara le dedicaba una mirada golosa. Haciendo con su lengua principal esa cosa que tanto le gustaba y que la primera vez que lo probaron lo hizo correrse en su cara como un maldito géiser.

Un gemido largo, mientras chupaba el caramelo y su mano libre bajaba a acariciar su melena dorada. Obito cerró los ojos, su respiración agitándose.

—Aah... Senpai...

Ruidos de succión y sorbidos acompañaban sus jadeos. Había nacido para que Deidara se la chupase mientras él comía caramelos. Ahora lo sabía. Y mierda. Necesitaba más. Obito fue empujándolo, moviendo las caderas de a poco para no atragantarlo. Sin darse cuenta, fue apretando la mano que agarraba un mechón de su cabello, a la vez que su erección se adentraba en aquella ardiente cavidad más y más.

Deidara usó la lengua para aplastar su verga contra el cielo de la boca, a la vez que recorría la parte inferior con la punta de la misma. Obito exhaló jadeos, profundos y guturales, abandonándose a las sensaciones. Disfrutaba del dulzor de su piruleta cada vez que le daba un respiro, trataba de no atragantarse cada vez que, de forma involuntaria, un gemido lascivo escapaba de su garganta.

Su senpai tragó hasta la base, subió hasta la punta y volvió a bajar, succionando con fuerza. Las lenguas en sus manos lamían sus testículos con movimientos circulares.

—Siempre insaciable —dijo con una exhalación.

En respuesta, Deidara cerró los ojos y gimió, aumentando la velocidad en sus lenguas y el vaivén de su cabeza. Las piernas de Obito temblaban, los dedos de sus pies se contraían.

Y entonces, un ruido sordo en la puerta los puso a ambos en guardia.

—¿Qué ha sido eso, hm? —preguntó Deidara.

Sintiéndose a punto de arder por todo el deseo frustrado en su cuerpo, Obito se concentró en los chakras que había tras esa puerta. Soltó un bufido, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—Oh, tan sólo Konan y Hidan peleándose porque no tienen espacio para pegar la oreja a la puerta —dijo Obito como si nada—. Y porque Hidan no se calla.

La calentura era tal, que ya le daba igual que los demás supieran su pequeño secreto. Deidara frunció el ceño, y por un momento temió que no quisiera seguir. Pero justo después se encogió de hombros, haciéndole saber que era de la misma opinión que él.

—Supongo que tarde o temprano iban a enterarse —volvió a sus ojos celestes aquella mirada salvaje—. Pero si lo que quieren es espectáculo. Van a tenerlo, hm.

Antes de que Obito pudiera procesar lo que estaba haciendo, lo había tomado en brazos y sentado en sus piernas, de espaldas a él. Olvidada, la piruleta cayó al suelo.

—Bien por mí —susurró contra su nuca, mientras sus manos recorrían su torso y lo atraía hacia él.

Obito dejó más marcas en su cuello, incapaz de parar. Bajó por su espalda y dejó beso tras beso en la línea de la columna.

—Mmm... No puedo creer que haya tanto pervertido en Akatsuki —dijo Deidara, aprisionando la verga de Obito contra su estómago y frotándola con sus nalgas.

—¿Lo dices por ti? —lo molestó Obito, dedos deslizándose por su cuerpo en dirección descendente hasta agarrar aquel culo terso con ambas manos—. ¿O por mí?

Deidara sonrió, giró el cuerpo lo mejor que pudo, y lo besó. Podía sentir la sonrisa de Deidara mientras lo besaba. Sus lenguas enredadas, dientes chocando, clavándose en el labio del otro.

—Sabes a piruleta, hmm.

—Y tú sabes a mi piruleta —Obito tiró del triángulo de tela rojo sobre el culo de Deidara, frotando la cuerda que pasaba por entre sus nalgas por su entrada trasera—. Me gusta.

La otra mano, húmeda con saliva, se adentró en el tanga y agarró su miembro. Lo atrajo a él de nuevo para seguir besándolo, brusco y sin ritmo. Deidara gemía en su boca con más intensidad que antes y él supo que estaba intentando escandalizar a los de afuera. Jadeó bien alto, cuando Deidara mordió su labio inferior con demasiada fuerza.

Su mano apretó más la verga que agarraba, masturbándola con energía.

—¡Tobi...! ¡Nhh...!

Obito continuó mientras lo ayudaba a dilatar, sin quitarle el medio deshecho tanga. Sólo echando la fina cuerda a un lado para poder pasar los dedos, rígidos y mojados, a través de su entrada trasera.

—¿Crees... hn... que se han calentado los de ahí afuera?

—Hidan seguro. Que esté ahí en para empezar, lo dice todo. Konan dudo que siga consciente.

La carcajada mutó en gemido de pronto, cuando él insertó por completo sus dedos. Deidara se arqueó hacia atrás, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro derecho. La lengua de Obito jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Puede que se esté tocando como el gay que dice que no es, hm.

—Seguro, levanta un poco —susurró, con dos pequeñas palmaditas en el trasero. Deidara obedeció, y Obito irguió su erección, para alinearla con su entrada trasera.

Deidara sacó ambas piernas por fuera de las suyas, y se apoyó en sus rodillas mientras iba descendiendo, marcando el ritmo. Intoxicado por sus gemidos conforme se empalaba en él, Obito se abrazó a él.

Las manos de un shinobi suelen volverse duras y ásperas al llegar a la edad adulta. Pero las de Obito, siempre protegidas tras sus guantes, estaban suaves. Con ellas acarició su torso y cintura hasta agarrarse a las caderas. Deidara clavó sus uñas en las piernas, al sentir que ascendía un poco para ir en su busca y ensartarlo del todo. Llegado este punto ambos se volvían demasiado impacientes por estar conectdos por completo.

Obito no reprimió ningún gemido, tampoco parecía hacerlo Deidara cuando él, propulsándose con los brazos, estableció un ritmo moderado con sus caderas.

—¡Ahhh... Tobi! ¡Me vas a abrir en dos! ¡Hmm! —gritó, entre alaridos desenfrenados.

Cuando estaba dentro de aquel estrecho culo, Obito perdía la capacidad de responder con coherencia. Sólo esperó, que dado el salvajismo de sus gritos, los de afuera no se pensasen que lo estaba torturando o algo así.

El placer se fue acumulando en su bajo vientre. También sus ganas de acabar. Obito apoyó una mano en el asiento y la otra en el hombro de Deidara para embestirlo hacia arriba con más fuerza. Se mordió el labio, embriagado en el placer y la violencia con la que chocaban sus cuerpos. Tenía una perfecta visión de su verga entrando y saliendo de Deidara.

A lo que no estaba prestando atención, era a los clavos de las patas de la silla, cediendo un poco más con cada estocada. Obito no se dio cuenta hasta que uno de ellos colapsó y el efecto de la adranalina provocada por la caída se empezó a sentir. Activando su mangekyo sharingan, los trasladó a ambos con el kamui hasta el futón. Obito quedó recostado con su senpai encima, de espaldas a él.

—¿¡Qué...!?

Deidara comprendió ahí lo que había pasado y se echó a reír tan bien como su agitado aliento le permitía.

—Parece que esa silla no verá más acción, senpai.

—Sabía que algún día pasaría. ¿Vas a seguir follándome o no?

Un azote y un gruñido le sirvió de respuesta. Deidara metió otra vez su verga por el ensanchado agujero y las embestidas continuaron. La interrupción lo había dejado frustrado, y su vientre comenzó a tensarse más rápido que antes. Podía oler el aroma a sexo en el cargado ambiento, mezclada con el sudor de sus cuerpos. No necesitó mucho más para llegar por fin al orgasmo. Hundió los dedos en sus caderas mientras espasmos de placer nublaban su mente y su verga disparaba chorros de semen bien adentro en sus entrañas.

Como Deidara aún no se había corrido, Obito salió de él, lo recostó sobre su cuerpo y metió la mano en el tanga para masturbarlo. Giró su cuello, para comerle la boca mientras lo abrazaba. Amaba sentirlo temblar así. Gimiendo entre besos, Deidara alcanzó por fin el punto sin retorno, eyaculando en su mano.

Obito lo acomodó en el futón junto a él, con un brazo en su costado. Le quitó el pelo sudado, pegado a la cara y besó su frente. Suspiró, embelesado. Porque si ya era hermoso en condiciones normales, así lo era demasiado.

—¿Está bien ese culito? ¿Necesitas un poco de palma mística, senpai? —fue lo primero que Obito le dijo, en cuanto pudo.

—Bobo. ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Por la persona más increíble del mundo.

Tomó su mano, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. Deidara sonreía, y observándolo, Obito se sentía ingrávido, en una nube de la que no quería bajar.

Pero lo hizo momentos después, cuando vio el papelito pegado a la pared junto a la puerta. Frunciendo el ceño, se levantó sin molestarse en vestirse y fue a inspeccionarlo. Al arrancarlo, se deshizo en sus manos. Konan.

Con Jiraiya de sensei, no sabía por qué le extrañaba.

—¿Qué es? —dijo Deidara.

—Nada. Pero a alguien le deben estar llegando a la mente lo que acaba de pasar aquí dentro.

Y Obito no podía sino pensar, que si la hemorragia nasal no había acabado con ella antes, lo haría ahora.

* * *

 **Feliz 2008. Por el culo te la entocho.**

 **Ahora sí, puedo decirlo. Dei lo sabe y lo ha sentido en primera persona.**

 **Hablando con Lybra el otro día surgió esta idea. Pensé que quedaría bien en un día como hoy. Con este fic, felicito el año nuevo a quienes me leen. Habrá más aventuras obidei en los siguientes 12 meses. :D**

 **Abrazos y que todo les vaya bien en este nuevo año.**


End file.
